A Merry Christmas
by Sweet-Kyandi-tan
Summary: "So all I have to do is wait until Christmas right? " He grinned."Mmhmm! Then you do all that. But first you have to go study some books. "  "BOOKS?" he whined." Mmhmm!That way she'll like you better! " Mira smiled.Natsu blushed a bit.  LuNa


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Warning: Some swearing. And they may act OOC. :V  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV -<strong>

" NATSUUUU!" a shriek resounded through out the guild.

" Oh good morning Luce! " A boy with salmon pink hair grinned, his onyx black eyes looking at the girl that swiftly started moving towards him.

" Don't ' Good morning Luce ' ME Natsu! You know what you did? Huh? " She growled, as she crossed her arms over her chest, her golden hair tied into a pony tail as she intently glared down at the tan boy.

" ... Ummm... What did I do again? " He nervously laughed.

" Lucy, would you li- " A beautiful white haired girl which was cleaning a bar-mug was about to ask until-  
>" YOU ATE ALL OF MY FOOD! I JUST BOUGHT THEM YESTERDAY! DID YOU KNOW THAT NATSU?<br>IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO GAIN THAT MUCH MONEY TO BUY THEM YA KNOW? " Lucy interrupted rudely.

Natsu slowly shrunk as Lucy began ' The Talk '.

The Guild-mates sighed and sweatdropped.

" There goes Lucy with her famous ' Talk ' again. " A black haired teen sighed, only in his boxers.

" To Natsu again. " he added bluntly.

" We all know that Gray. " A scarlet red haired girl said.

" Well I- "

" DO YOU GET ME NATSU? YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO STEP FOOT IN MY ROOM EVER. AGAIN! " Lucy screamed, her chocolate brown eyes glaring daggers at him.

" H-hai! " Natsu cried.

Then Lucy glared at the blue flying cat beside him.

" IT COUNTS FOR YOU TOO, HAPPY! "

" A-AYE SIR! " Happy responded immediately, flying over to Natsu.

" GOOD! " Lucy exclaimed.

" Now I have to go look for a job thanks to BOTH OF YOU! " She pointed at the two infront of her.

" What? Luce just go on a mi- "  
>" No. "<br>" Whyyyyyy? " Natsu whined.  
>" Because I need to REST from that 5 day mission.. " she shivered, remembering what had happened.<br>" But -! "  
>" No but's Natsu! " She frustratedly said.<p>

" NOW GOODBYE GUILD! " she ran out of the guild.  
>The guild got a glimpse of her brown parka and red skirt with black leggings and brown ankle boots before the doors of the guild closed.<p>

" Huh. " Natsu frowned, his heart sinking.

" Ehh! What will happen to Lucy now? " Levy said as she glanced at the Titania, Erza Scarlet.

The scarlet haired girl just shrugged.

" She'll be back soon. Nothing really to worry about. " She shrugged.

" Yeah... But she's mad at me... And I can't even eat in her apartment anymore... or sleep..!" Natsu sobbed, thinking about all the delicious food he ate at her apartment and how good he slept on her comfy bed before ending up as a lump on the floor.

" WAHHH! NO MORE FISH! " Happy cried along with Natsu.

" And no more... of her pretty sleepy face for now too.. " Natsu mumbled.

Mira, who had heard that, dropped a bar-mug filled with beer.

She glanced at Natsu with stars in her eyes, then ran to him.

" So you really [ " NOOO MY BEER! " Cana cried ] DO like Lucy! I KNEW IT! " Mira squealed, twirling in circles as her fan-girl mode turned on.

Juvia snapped her head to Mira and Natsu, hearing the whole thing.

" No longer on my list. " She glee-fully smiled, crossing her name off.

" Like? What do you mean by ' like ' ? " Natsu responded, dumbfounded.

" Oh, dumbass. " Gray sighed, leaning on the table with his right hand for support.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DUMBASS NAKED STRIPPER? " Natsu glared at Gray.  
>" EH? YOU DEAF FIRE SPIT? "<br>" NO. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE WHAT I HEARD WAS RIGHT! "  
>" YOU WANNA GET IT ON WITH RED BITCH! " Gray growled, which in return made Erza and Natsu growl.<br>" YOUR SOOO ON ICE BITCH! " Natsu growled back, causing the blue haired girl with the russian-get-up glare.

" ICE MAKE: HA- "

" BOTH OF YOU! STOP! " Mira growled, an evil aura surrounding her.

Both of them shivered and shrunk into chibis.

" Hai! " They both obediently said.

Just then, chibi Gray started to hit chibi Natsu.  
>" Ow! " Natsu shrieked.<p>

Mira sighed.

" Now now, NO FIGHTING. " Mira picked up chibi Natsu.

" LEMME GO MIRA! " Chibi Natsu tried to squirm out of his vest.  
>" No. So, I'll tell you about the birds and the bees, but first I want to tell you how to apologize to her.<br>PROPERLY. "

" _Whaaaaat?_ "

" Ok. Natsu, since it's almost Christmas, you'll have to [lllllllllllllllll lllllllllll lll llllllllllllllllll ll l l lllllllllll l lllll ].  
>Got it? "<p>

" _WHAAAAAAAAT_! But then- "

" Then you take her to a [ llllllllll ll l lllllllllllll lllllllll llllll lllllllll ll lllllll ll ll ]. "

" Oh! Alright! " Natsu turned back to normal, grinning.

" So all I have to do is wait until Christmas right? " He grinned.  
>" Mmhmm! Then you do all that. But first you have to go study some books. "<br>" BOOKS? " he whined.

" Mmhmm! That way she'll like you better! " Mira smiled.

Natsu blushed a bit then said ; " ALRIGHT! "

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<br>Lucy POV

* * *

><p>" Stupid Natsu! Always eating and sleeping! Doesn't he have anything better to do? I mean come o- EEK! "<br>I shrieked as I fell down.

" Oh? Are you ok? You look... sexy. " The teen said before I snapped.

" OK! EXCUSE ME BUT I AM REEEEAAALLY FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW, OK? GOT IT? IM FINDING A PLACE TO WORK AT SO WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GO AWAY? " I snapped, standing up and patting off dirt.

" U- "

" NO. DON'T EVEN START IT. "

" The- "

" NOPE. NO. "

" Ther-"

" I SAI- "

" THERE'S A WANTED JOB FOR THE LIBRARY! JESUS! LADY! " he rolled his eyes dramatically.

I twitched.

" Ok, GUYS DON'T _ROLL_ THEIR _EYES_. GOT IT? UNLESS YOUR GAY. " With that, I walked away, going to the only library in Magnolia.

" Libra's Library ". I sighed happily as I finally arrived after the 10 minute walk.

It was a huge library with many ' Wanted Library Helpers! ' signs around it.

" Huh. That desperate. " I blankly said. Good enough though. I walked in the building then asked one of the helpers to tell me where the office was.

When I arrived, I saw a very VERY frustrated girl with black thin glasses, brown hair and green eyes.  
>" Umm... Excuse me? But I want to be a Library helper around here be- "<p>

" YOU ARE HIRED! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! " The girl leaped out of her seat and hugged me.  
>" Finally! Someone to help Lena! " the girl who I asked where the office was appeared from behind me.<br>" E-eh? " I glanced behind me.

The girl with black, thin framed glasses stopped hugging me and smiled.

" I'm Serah Goodwell! Nice to meet you Miss... "

" Hearts! Lucy Hearts! " I responded, shaking her hand.

" Nice to meet you miss Hearts! This is Lena Bang! She is the only helper here, so that's why I accepted you as quick as I could! " Serah smiled.

" Nice to meet you Lucy~ " Lena bowed down, her pink hair flowing as she bowed.

" No need to bow! " I sweatdropped.

Her pastel pink hair bounced up as she smiled at me with her sky blue eyes.

She looked SOOO cute in her yellow turtle neck, black leggings and brown low heeled boots.

" Yay! " She glomped me.

" Yes, yes, now can you please get back to work? " Serah giggled.

" Chief! I shall explain to her everything that she has to do! " Lena saluted.

" Please do, Lena! " Serah smiled as she walked back to her desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if that was good or not QQ.<strong>  
><strong>Lol flames are cool with me.<strong>

**Cliffy FTW**

**Dis is my first story.**


End file.
